Pokemon ABC's
by TH3M4NROCKS
Summary: My friend PokeshippersShadow1 inspired me to write and everone's writing the abc's stories so why can't I? Contains Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and Penguinshipping. rated k to be safe
1. A is for Accidents

**Me: Hi everyone. I've decided to make an ABC story with my favorite shippings thanks to my best buddy PokeshippersShadow1. She inspired me and showed me how to write the stories.**

**Ash: What are the shippings?**

**Me: Pokeshipping, Conetshipping,and Penguinshipping.**

**Everyone: Hooray!! Thank you PokeshippersShadow1!**

**Me: Please go easy on me cause besides making 2 chapters for my buddy pokeshippersshadow1, this is my very first story on my own k? First up are Ash and Misty. Dawn do the disclaimer.**

**Dawn: Pikachumaster Rules doesn't own pokemon!**

**Ash: On with the story!!**

**_______________________________________________**

**A is for Accidents**

"**ASH KETCHUM IS THE NEW POKEMON MASTER!" yelled the announcer. Ash has just won the Johto League Championships and has accomplished his dream of becoming a pokemon master. Misty and Brock were overjoyed that they went down to congratulate their friend.**

"**I can't believe it!" "I won!" yelled Ash. He gave Brock a nice big hug but then did something he didn't think about doing. He runs to Misty and gives her a kiss on the lips. Misty's eyes go wide and can't believe what's going on. Just as Misty is going to kiss back, Ash freaks out knowing what he's doing and separates his lips from Misty's.**

"**I …. uh.. I'm sorry Misty." said Ash as he ran to the beach.**

**Misty was surprised by his sudden movements, and touched her lips where Ash kissed her. She felt like a whole inside her has been filled with happiness and love. She then decided to tell him her true feelings to her love. She sees Ash at the beach sitting on the bench thinking. (wow Ash thinking, that's a start.)**

"**Hey Ash" said Misty waking Ash up from his thoughts.**

"**Hi" was all Ash said.**

"**You know Ash, I'm glad you accidentally kissed me cause I would've never known how you felt about me." **

**Misty and Ash didn't know but they started to hold hands**

"**Misty, I just want to say that you mean everything to me." "Since you pulled me out of the lake, during our adventures, and much more." "I..I..l-l-love you. I just hope you-**

**Ash was cut off by Misty by getting 2 fingers put on his lips. "I love you Ash." "You don't know how long I wanted to hear those words. Misty suddenly closed the space between them and gave a passionate kiss. Ash was shocked at first, but then kissed back. It might've been only a few minutes, but to them, it was forever. After awhile, they broke up for oxygen.**

"**I love you Mr. Pokemon Master." said Misty.**

"**Love you too Misty." said Ash. "**

**_____________________________________________**

**Everyone except Ash and Misty: AAAAAAWWWWW!!!!**

**Misty: I really liked it. **

**Ash: I've gotten better kisses than that like Melody and Bianca.**

**Misty: (whacks Ash with mallet) What did you say? (asks evilly)**

**Ash: But no one kissed me as beautiful as you.**

**Everyone except Ash: REVIEW!**

**Me: letter b will be up soon but for now, Pikachumaster out. **


	2. B is for Bugs

Me: Oh I'm worried.

Misty: Whats wrong?

Me: My friend PokeshippersShadow1 isn't feeling well.

Dawn: I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure she'll feel better soon.

Me: Yeah your right.

Drew: She deserves to be sick. She's gonna stop making pokemon stories of me.

Me: Hey! (punches Drew) She might be leaving, but no one deserves to be sick.

Drew: (gasping for air) ….o…k. sorry

Me: Dawn say the disclaimer please

Dawn: Pikachumaster Rules doesn't own pokemon

Ash: On with the story!

_________________________________________________

B is for Bugs

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" yelled a petrified hotheaded girl known to be Misty. (Misty is gonna kill me for calling her a hothead)

"What is it Misty?" "What's wrong?" asked Ash

"T-Theres a w-wee-edle right on my leg and it won't let go!!" "Get it off me, get it off me, GET IT OFF ME!!" commanded Misty.

"Oh come on Misty, its cute and it won't do anything bad to you." "I think it likes you." Ash joked leaving her behind.

"ASHTON SATOSHI KETCHUM!!" "IF YOU DON'T THIS WEEDLE OFF MY LEG, I'LL BREAK **YOUR **LEG!!!" warned a completely ticked off Misty.

(sighs) "Alright, alright." mumbled Ash. Ash grabbed the weedle from Misty's leg and put it next to a tree.

"There, better?" asked Ash. Misty's response was this. She pulls out her mighty trusty mallet that has Ash's face on the face of the mallet, (this mallet is designed for only hitting Ash) and pounds Ash on the face sending him deeper into the forest they're walking through.

"Yes, now I feel much better." "Oh well, better go find him," sighed Misty. After about 10 minutes of looking, Misty found Ash next to a tree unconscious with a dazed face.

"Ash." "Ash, get up." ….. ASH KETCHUM, GET UP!!"

"Wa?" asked a confused Ash. _man she's so beautiful. If only she knew how much I loved her_. Misty lost her patience and took out her mallet again. Ash instantly got up and barely dodged the mighty mallet.

"Good, your awake." smirked Misty. "Lets go." Ash sighed of relief and followed behind and carefully avoiding another collision between him and that deadly mallet. (yeesh I feel sorry for Ash. Where did Misty get that mallet anyway?)

It hasn't been ½ a minute that Ash hears this, "AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" "WURMPLE!" Misty yelled scared. She jumped onto Ash without thinking and held him tight as if her life was at stake. (imagine her hugging him except she's choking him)

"A-aa-a-a Misty, I c-a-n't b-b-r-eath-e!" gasped Ash while trying to inhale oxygen.

"Oh." "I'm sorry Ash." said Misty. She loosened her grip on him but still held him tightly. Their faces were right next to each other. They could feel each others breath on their faces, their faces were heating up, and they felt as though the other has something that they need in order to live. They slowly closed the space and were about to kiss until,

"WWWAAAAA!!!!" "THE WURMPLE'S ON MY BACK!" " GET IT OFF ME PLEASE!" screamed Misty.

Ash was disappointed since he was this close to kissing Misty. He sighed and and took off the wurmple from Misty's back. He placed it on the ground.

"Misty, you can get off me now you know?" said Ash while blushing crimson.

"Oh..yeah," said Misty disappointed. She really liked hugging Ash, feeling his muscles, almost kissing him, it was heaven to her. They continued walking until another bug type pokemon showed up scaring Misty.

"AAAHHHH!!!" "CATERPIE!" Misty ran, but didn't see Ash in front of her. She crashed into Ash and rolled down a hill with him until they reached the bottom on the soft grass resting on each other. Ash on his back while Misty on top of his chest. They both looked at each other, only a few centimeters away from each others faces, blushing madly, holding each other. It was more than heaven to them.

"Ash I…uh-," said Misty before being interrupted by Ash. Ash kissed Misty passionately while Misty was shocked, but then closed her eyes and kissed back with passion and love. After kissing for 5 minutes nonstop, they broke up for oxygen.

"That…was…beautiful." said Ash.

"It was," said Misty. " I love you so much Ash."

"I love you too Misty." They kissed again, short, but full of love and passion.

"Oh by the way, there's a caterpie on your back Misty." smirked Ash

"AAAAAHHHH!" "GET IT OFF ME!" yelled Misty.

"Just kidding." snickered Ash holding back his laughter until he couldn't hold it in anymore. Misty was so furious, she didn't know what torture would she do on Ash, until she decided to do it the old fashioned way. She pulled out her mighty mallet and chased her target.

"AAAAHHH!" "MISTY, CAN'T YOU TAKE A JOKE!?" yelled a scared Ash

"Yes Ash, I can take jokes." "What I can't take is **YOU**!!" Misty chased Ash while swinging her mallet to pound him.

"PLEEEAAASE MISTY, STOP, I'M SORRY, I LOVE YOU!!!" yelled Ash while running for his life.

"Love you too Ashy." smirked Misty. "What I also love is hitting you with my mallet."

Misty chased Ash the rest of the forest.

___________________________________________________

Me: There. (sighs) finished.

Misty: Still worried about PokeshippersShadow1 huh?

Me: Yeah. She's my best buddy, so I'm worried about her.

Dawn: aaaaawwwww, who needs a hug?

Me: me! (gets hug from Dawn)

Everyone except me and Dawn: HUGS! (everyone gives hug and chokes me)

Me: Guys….I.c-an't b-re-athe

Ash: review!

Me: r-ev-iew everyone. (gasps for air) P-ik-a-chu-ma-ster o-ut.


	3. C is for Carrots

Me: Hi guys! I'm back and better then ever!

Everyone: (taps foot upset in a mad way)

Me: What?

Dawn: Where have you been mister?

Me: well lets see. I've been in school, band practices from 6 to 9 pm, doing homework,

hanging out with friends in smash club where I play melee and brawl.

Misty: (whacks me with mallet) YOU KNOW IT'S BEEN ALMOST A MONTH SINCE YOU LAST POSTED A CHAPTER?!

Me: OOWW!! Misty I'm sorry but school has taken most of my free time away. I won't be able to update as fast, but I'm still with you guys. I would never leave you guys.

Misty: YOU BETTER NOT OR I'M GONNA BEAT YOU WITH MY TRUSTY MALLET DESTRUCTO 9000 THAT YOU GAVE ME IN POKESHIPPERSSHADOWS1 CHAPTER FOR M!!

Me: Ok jeez sorry! Ok anyways I would like to say something to Amulet Misty. I'm sorry I didn't put you in one of my stories, but don't worry, I'm keeping my promise and I'm gonna put you in a chapter.

May: AAAAWWWWW! How cute. Is she your girlfriend?

Me: WHAT? NO WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!! (waves hands frantically)

Ash: Sure sure. Excuses excuses.

Me: (blushing furiously) Shut up Ash unless you want me to punch you back to Pallet like I did to Drew in Hoenn. Drew do the disclaimer.

Drew: Pikachumaster Rules doesn't own Pokemon but does own Amulet Misty as a girlfriend. (snickers)

Me: (Punches Drew back to Hoenn) SHUT UP!

Misty: On with the story?

______________________________________________

C is for Carrots

"EWWW!" "I hate carrots!" said a disgusted Misty.

"Oh come on Misty." "They're like, delicious and good for you," said Daisy. "Your friend Ash is having no trouble at all with his carrots."

"Yeah Misty come on they're good," said Ash with his mouth full.

"Eww!" "Ash don't talk with your mouth full," complained Misty.

"Misty, if you don't eat your carrots, you won't eat dessert and Ash took the liberty of making dessert for us." "It's like, really good," said Daisy.

"Fine," grumbled Misty in defeat."

"Good, you'll love Ash's dessert," said Daisy while holding back giggles.

"What's so funny Daisy?" asked Misty threatenly.

"Oh nothing," said Daisy innocently. "Well I'll leave you two alone."

"Mmm these carrots are great." said Ash with his mouth fool.

"Ohh," groaned Misty. "I hate carrots.

"Come on Misty just eat them fast and you won't taste them," said Ash. "Well I'm getting dessert."

"Ok Misty just quickly gobble the carrots and you can have dessert." Misty gobbled a few but felt she was gonna be sick. (imagine her eating like Ash except she covers her mouth)

"Oh god this is awful, but if I eat this, I'll have dessert. Misty eats the rest of her carrots quickly.

"Wow you done already Misty?" asked Ash. Alright then as a reward I'm giving you 2 desserts."

"Really Ash?" "What is it?" asked Misty happily.

"Well one is this." Ash leans forward and kisses Misty on the lips. Misty was surprised but then kisses back. Misty loved the sweet sensation of tasting Ash's lips. They were like a a bunch of Hershey kisses. Ash parts from the kiss laughing since Misty pouts from the separation.

"Haha, easy Misty." There'll be more kisses where that came from," smirked Ash. Here's your second dessert."

Misty was happy at first since it was a cake and ate the whole thing in one bite, but then she spit it out disgustingly and felt very sick.

"EEWW!" "Ash what was in that cake?!"

"Misty it's carrot cake," laughed Ash.

"Oh my….," was all Misty could say before she ran into the bathroom and puked out her carrots.

"Somethings never change huh Daisy?" smirked Ash.

"Yup," was all Daisy said. Now wait till I get the peppers ready."

________________________________________________________

Me: There finished.

Ash: I like that story. I get to have revenge on Misty for scaring me with that Mallet Destructo 9000.

Me: Yup. Hey where's Misty?

Dawn: She's still puking.

Kenny: Oh well. Hey when are you putting a penguinshipping chapter? All you put was pokeshipping.

May: Yeah and also when are you putting contestshipping chapters as well?

Me: Patience my friends. I'll put one before the end of the alphabet. K?

Everyone: REVIEW!

Me: I apologize for not updating and I will update in a little while but I promise I will still keep updating. For now Pikachumaster out.


	4. D is for Diary

**Me: Hey guys!**

**Misty, May, and Dawn: Hey!! (runs up and gives me a hug)**

**Me: awww! I'm happy to see you too. Just to make you girls happier, I'm gonna make a chapter for pokeshipping, contestshipping, and penguinshipping this time.**

**Misty, May and Dawn: YYAAAAYY!!!! (hugs me tighter and gives me kiss on cheek)**

**Ash, Drew, and Kenny: (Drew comes back from Hoenn (again)) MISTY WATERFLOWER/ MAY MAPLE/ DAWN BERLITZ!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**

**May: Oh Drew I'm so happy. Pikachumaster is making our first chapter with Misty and Dawn. Oh and that kiss was a friendly kiss. You know I love you. (gives Drew a kiss on cheek) **

**Misty: Ash you know I love you. Don't worry. It was a friendly kiss**

**Ash: (not convinced)…ok**

**Me: Don't worry Ash. I like this girl who goes to my school in band class.**

**Ash: Really?! Is it Amulet Misty?**

**Me: NOO!! I told you she's just my friend!**

**Drew: Sure she is.**

**Me: I see an advanceshipping, ikarishipping, and egoshipping story coming in this chapter.**

**Everyone: NNOOOO!!!!!!**

**Me: Well next person who makes that joke again gets to be in their greatest fear. May do the disclaimer.**

**May: Pikachumaster doesn't own pokemon**

**Drew: On with the story!**

**______________________________________________**

**D is for Diary**

**It is night time in Pallet Town as our heroes are having a well deserved rest. Well everyone except for three trainers who are up to no good.**

"**Hey guys I think it's here." whispered Ash quietly.**

"**Ash, you sure this is a good idea?" asked Kenny. **

"**Of course." said Drew. "What secrets can the girls hide from us that we can't know?"**

"**But what if they catch us?" asked a scared Kenny.**

"**Man your such a baby Kenny." said Ash**

"**Am not." complained Kenny.**

"**Hey Ash, I found their diaries," said Drew in victory.**

**The boys went and sat on the sofa and turned on the night lights.**

"**Wow, I wonder what secrets the girls must have that they don't want us to know." Maybe they're hiding a bunch of legendary pokemon from us," thought Kenny outloud.**

"**Maybe they're hiding some fancy ribbons from contests." thought Drew**

"**Maybe they're hiding some delicious beef,: thought Ash hungrily.**

**Both Drew and Kenny look at Ash with "you got to be kidding me faces.**

"**Beef Ash?" asked Drew sarcastically. "Seriously?"**

"**Yes Ash." "They're hiding some beef from us," laughed Kenny.**

"**Anyways lets read what they wrote. Ash held Misty's diary, Drew held May's, and Kenny held Dawn's.**

**(Drew's POV)**

"_**Dear Diary,**_

"_**Today was a great day." "Ash took us all out to a restaurant and paid for us. He's so sweet at times, but not as sweet as Drew." "He might be a pain at times in contests, or a jerk when he makes fun of my training, or an idiot when he's around his fan girls-**_

"**Ok**__**May I get it, just get on with it!"**

_**But even though he's such a pain, he's so cute and sweet to his pokemon." "How can I not love him. I would just love to hug him and kiss him and tell him I love him."**_

"**May….loves me?" said Drew in shock.**

**(Kenny's POV)**

"_**Dear diary,**_

_**Ash just took us out to eat at a fancy restaurant." "It was great because I love anything that's covered with cheese cause I love cheese." "I had a cheeseburger, a grilled cheese sandwich, macaroni and cheese, chips in cheese dip-**_

"**Oh….I don't feel so good." "I can't believe how obsessed Dawn is with cheese," said Kenny ready to hurl. After a few moments of reading about cheddar, spicy jack, american, parmesean, and swiss cheese, he continued reading.**

"_**Cheese is what I love the most but what I love even more is Kenny." "He's so cute, adorable, sweet, awesome in contests, and even though he keeps calling me deedee, he's so nice and handsome."**_

"**Oh….my….mew." stuttered Kenny.**

**(****Ash's POV)**

"_**Dear diary,**_

_**Today Ash took us out to dinner and my he even paid for it. He's such a gentleman and more mature, well not that mature cause he's still a stubborn idiot cause he still makes me mad. He's a stubborn, dumb, idiot at times like when he took my bike and trashed it, or when he calls me scrawny, or when he gets a lot of girls like Melody, Bianca, Macey, Anabel, Angie-**_

"**All those girls liked me?" asked Ash stupidly.**

"_**Even though Ash may be a stubborn jerk, he's so caring with everyone, helps anyone, loves his pokemon, and is so sweet." "He's so handsome, his raven hair, his chocolate brown eyes, his heart is just full of goodness." "How can I not love him." "I just wanna hug him like a teddy bear and kiss him many times on the face."**_

"**Wow," was all Ash could say. The boys were too shocked to notice Dawn come out of the girls room for a glass of water and a slice of cheese.**

"**Oh hi boys, what are…doing…this…..late?" Dawn saw her diary in Kenny's hands and Ash and Drew with Misty and May's diary. **

"**KENNY!!" yelled Dawn angrily**

"**Uh-oh," was all Kenny could say before he got choked by Dawn's hands.**

"**What's all the commotion?" asked Misty and May coming out wearily.**

"**KENNY, ASH AND DREW READ OUR DIARIES WHILE WE WERE SLEEPING!!"**

**This instantly woke up Misty and May up angrily.**

"**WHAAAAT!?!?" yelled Misty and May.**

**Ash and Drew ran for their lives before their girl could grab them with their deadly hands.**

"**ASH KETCHUM YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!!!"**

"**DREW YOU GET BACK HERE NOW AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!!!!"**

**Ash ran for his life until he tripped and fell down with Misty and ended up kissing Misty by accident. Misty was shocked that Ash continued to kiss her, but then warmed up to the feeling and kissed back passionately.**

"**Misty… I'm sorry I read your diary." "All I read was that you love me and I just want to say that…. I…love you. I loved you since you fished me out of the lake." "When I first saw you, I thought I saw an angel." **

"**Oh Ash, that's so sweet." "I love you too." Misty kissed back again while Ash kissed , then suddenly felt an urge to do something. He licked Misty's lips asking for permission. Misty shivered at the feeling, but then opened her mouth. Ash slipped his tongue in and rubbed his tongue with Misty's exploring her mouth on the inside.**

**Drew was being chased by May around the house until Drew decided to face May. When May caught up, Drew hugged May and kissed her on the lips. May was confused but didn't bother asking cause she loved the taste of Drew's lips.**

"**May, I love you." I'm sorry I read your diary and found out your secret." "I was just curious but I want you to know that I love you too. May was filled with tears of joy that she gave Drew kisses all over the face.**

"**Drew, you don't know how long I've wanted to hear those words." "I love you so much." May kissed Drew passionately for as long as they could.**

"**Dawn….please…I'm…sorry…th..at I read…your diary…and found…out that…you were…obsessed with….cheese and that…you love me." "I…love you too."**

**Dawn let go of Kenny shocked of what she heard. "What did you say?"**

"**I love you Dawn." "I love you so much." said Kenny still gasping for air. Kenny kissed Dawn passionately and hugged her. Dawn kissed back while playing with Kenny's hair. After parting from the kiss, Dawn dashed to the kitchen and grabbed her piece of cheese to eat and shoved a whole piece of cheddar cheese in Kenny's mouth.**

"**Dawn… I'm choking." gasped Kenny.**

**After kissing for half an hour the girls looked at each other and started to hit their new boyfriends and chase them.**

"**AAAAAAHHHHH!" yelled the boys.**

"**GIRL POWER!" yelled the girls.**

**Misty chased Ash with her mallet destructo 9000, May chased Drew with her sharp roses she got from Drew back then and Dawn chased Kenny with a piece of spicy jack cheese.**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**Me: There. Finished.**

**Boys: PIKACHUMASTER PLEASE TELL THE GIRLS NOT TO KILL US PLEASE!!!**

**Me: Uummm, nope (smiles evilly) ladies attack them.**

**Girls: YEAH!! **

**Me: If you like my story,**

**Misty: Review!**

**Me: If you don't,**

**Dawn: Screw you!**

**Me: Review for now Pikachumaster out**


	5. E is for exercise

**Me: Hey everyone. was sup yal?**

**Boys: Oh nothing except the fact that YOU LEFT US HERE BEING CHASED BY THE GIRLS!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!**

**Me: Ok girls you had your fun. Leave them alone now.**

**Girls: Aaaaaawwww?**

**Me: Well thanx to pokeshippershadow she gave me an idea for letter E, so thank you Pokeshipperesshadow1.**

**Ash: So what's the shipping today?**

**Me: I really don't know, so I guess I'll give this chapter to May and Drew for now. **

**May: YYAAAY!!!! **

**Drew: Sweet.**

**Me: Don't be so happy May cause in this chapter you will end up tired.**

**May: What do you mean?**

**Me: Oh you'll see. Misty do the disclaimer please.**

**Misty: Pikachumaster doesn't own pokemon.**

**Ash: On with the story:**

**_________________________________________________________**

**E is for Exercise**

"**Come on May, Don't be a little baby," yelled Drew.**

"**But I'm tired," whined May.**

"**May, we just walked out the house and we're on your front sidewalk and your telling me your tired?" "You seriously are a wimp and soon gonna be a fatty." "You gotta work out," said Drew.**

"**Fine," said May in defeat.**

"**Good," smirked Drew while flipping his hair, "cause your gonna need to catch up to me if you wanna have your secret present I have for you."**

"**What?" "WAIT!!" yelled May while Drew ran at a fast pace.**

**Drew was having no trouble jogging around town, but for May, she couldn't even lift her own weight. After a short jog, well short for Drew but extremely long for May, May finally caught up for a quick rest.**

"**I….am…..so…tired," panted May. **_**Man, Drew's so athletic and handsome**_

"**Come on May, it was just our warm up, our next exercise is to lift weights. **_**Even though May's not fit, she's so beautiful, her ponytails, those blue aqua eyes, that sweet smile (sighs) she's perfect.**_

"**What?!" asked May in fear. "I can't lift that thing, it's huge!!**

"**May, it's only five pounds." "I'm lifting two 15 pound ones."**

**May watched Drew lift them with no trouble and saw how his muscles were well toned as if it were made only for herself to hold. **_**Drew is so muscular, his muscles, his electric green eyes, his beautiful green hair, (sighs) oh man I just wanna play with his hair, kiss him on the lips, and tell him…..how much I love him.**_

**Drew noticed May looking at him with a dreamy face expression.**

"**Uh May, you ok?" asked Drew in confusion.**

"**Huh, oh yeah, I was just looking at the scenery," stuttered May. "Ok then, well lift those weights unless you won't get your present. Said Drew while blushing crimson.**

**Now it was Drew's turn to watch May lift those weights miserably but still tried her best.**_** huh, May's still got a lot of work to do, but man is she beautiful. From her beautiful eyes, to her beautiful**__**curves, her ponytails, I just wanna tell her how much I love her.**_

**While Drew wasn't paying attention, May was getting exhausted and ended up falling on Drew on his chest. Both of them, blushing furiously, faces next to each other, they could feel their breaths next to each other, looking at each other face to face, they slowly got closer and closer until their lips met, savoring every moment they could, Drew wrapped his arms around May's waist and hugged her tightly while May wrapped around Drew's neck. After what seemed like an eternity, they finally parted from the kiss.**

"**Well I guess you worked hard enough for your present May and you earned it," said Drew happily. "Here it is." Drew kissed May passionately and loved the feeling, the scent of cherries which are his favorite, brushing her beautiful hair, he was in heaven. May was loving the feeling, brushing Drew's lime green hair, smelling his deodorant, she was in heaven. After making out for a while, they finally broke up for some air.**

"**You want a second taste May?" asked Drew seductively.**

"**Yes handsome," said May seductively.**

"**Well if you do, (Drew sprints like in the anime extremely fast leaving dust) you'll have to catch up to me back to your house," laughed Drew.**

"**Hey wait Drew, we're 3 miles from my house." "Come on!" whined May. May tried to run, but ended up tripping. **

"**Need some help?" asked Drew while giving May a piggy back ride.**

"**Thanks Drew," said May while hugging him lovingly. Drew ran with May on her back the rest of the way home.**

**__________________________________________________________**

**Me: Short and sweet. (Pokeshippersshadow is gonna kill me for this, jaja)**

**Drew: I loved it!**

**May: (falls to ground all tired) Not me! I'm exhausted!!**

**Me: Hey you know you're gonna work out some more in my stories right? (smirks)**

**May: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: anyways I'm letting you readers know a few things.**

**1: I will be making chapters of this with other people who would like me to put them on my story.**

**2: I will be making a new story so this chapter will be updated a little slower but it's gonna be a great story. It's pokeshipping, maybe penguinshipping. It's titled, "I Am All Of Me." That's all for me.**

**Ash: If you liked his story,**

**Misty: review!!**

**May: If you don't,**

**Dawn: SCREW YOU!!**

**Me: For now, Pikachumaster out. **


	6. F is for Fun! Fun! Fun!

**Me: Hey, itsa me, Jose! Wahoo! You guys 1. Aha!**

**Everyone: ???????????????????**

**Me: Sorry, I just watched on you tube about Mario talking to everyone in Nintendo world with Charles Martinet. He's awesome and a great guy to get to know. I went to Manhattan New York last year and I went to talk to him in person and got myself a Pikachu plushie which was sooooo cute and a Peach doll for my girl. Ah good times.**

**Everyone: ooook? (sweat drops on everyone's head)**

**Me: (sighs) Someone just say the disclaimer please. **

**Kenny: Pikachumaster doesn't own pokemon.**

**Me: just get on with the story. (sulks in depression)**

* * *

**F is for Fun! Fun! Fun!**

"**Misty, I'm hungry," complained Ash. "May, I don't want to waste any money on greasy food," complained Drew. "Dawn, I don't want any more cheese, I feel nauseous," complained Kenny.**

"**SHUTUP!!!!" yelled the girls smacking their dates to the ground. The girls beat the boys on a bet which was whoever wins in a three man battle gets to tell their partner what to do for the whole day. Ash beats Misty with Pikachu, but May beats Drew with Blaziken and Dawn beats Kenny with Buneary.**

"**Oh Ash look at that game!" said Misty looking at the dunk tank game. "Dunk your date and win a fluffy pokemon doll!" yelled the girl hosting the game. "Looks like fun Ash, you in or you up for my favorite game called, "Whack an Ash!" said Misty menacingly holding her mallet in a scary way daring Ash to deny her wishes. "(gulp) I have no say in this do I?" asked Ash scared knowing the answer. "Nope," smirked Misty. "Fine," said Ash in defeat. "YAY!!" "Come on Ash!!" yelled Misty excited pulling Ash by the hand.**

"**Drew, look at that!!" said May all happy-eyed looking at all the good delicious food on sale. "May, it's all junk food, and look at the price, it costs a lot of money!" complained Drew. "Aaww come on, pleeeeeaaaaaase?" asked May making an adorable puppy dog face. Drew could not say no to an adorable face like that. "Fine," said Drew in defeat. "Yay, thanks Drew!" "Come on!" said May in happiness pulling Drew by the arm.**

"**Kenny, look at that ride!!" said Dawn looking at the fast looking roller coaster with a huge drop in every part of the ride. "(gulp) Dawn, please can we go on another ride?" asked Kenny nervously. "Oh, chicken are we huh?" asked Dawn jokingly. "I'm not chicken!" spat Kenny. "Well get on the ride with me to prove it," dared Dawn. "…fine," said Kenny in defeat. "Yay, come on!!" said Dawn in happiness pulling Kenny by wrist.**

**At the dunk tank**

"Welcome to the couples dunk tank, ooo you guys make a cute couple, this game's on the house," said the girl hosting the game. "But Misty, we're not even a couple," complained Ash. "What was that Ash?" asked Misty threateningly. "Uh…nothing honey," replied Ash scared.

"Ok Ash, here goes ball one," said Misty smacking the ball with her mallet, but ends up hitting Ash on the face. "OW!" "MISTY THAT HURT!" yelled Ash in pain.

(That's what she said jajajaja)

"Sorry, Ash, but since you have a head made of bricks, it shouldn't hurt that much." "Ok, here goes ball two," said Misty smacking ball two that it ends up hitting Ash where every man's worst nightmare is to get hit.

"Doof!!" " Yep, that was ball number two all right," replied Ash in pain. "Sorry Ash, here goes ball three, yelled Misty smacking ball three hitting the target sending Ash down to the tank of water.

"Congratulations miss, you won an Azurril plushie," said the girl giving Misty the doll. "Oh thank you so much, look Ash, isn't it cute?" Asked Misty in happiness. "Yeah, really cute," replied Ash in sarcasm.

**At the food stand**

"(gulp) Aahh, that was delicious," said May feeling full. "300 DOLLARS?!?!?" exclaimed Drew in shock. "May, what did you get?"

"Oh just a few pasta plates, 4 slices of pizza, 3 cheeseburgers, 5 sub sandwiches, 2 slices of cheesecake, and 3 ice cream cones with vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry. "What, do you think I ate too much?" asked May innocently. "Oh I think I'm going to be sick, I need some carrot sticks," said Drew covering his mouth running to the vegetable stand.

**At the top of the ride**

"You ready Kenny?" asked Dawn excited. "Uh…yeah, I'm reAAAAAAHHHHH!!" was all Kenny could say before he went down fast 350 feet at 85 miles an hour. At the end of the ride, Dawn laughed in enjoyment with her hair everywhere, while Kenny's hair was worse, and he lost his cell phone. "Wasn't that fun Kenny? Asked Dawn in enjoyment. "Yeah…great," said Kenny sarcastically.

**Back with Ash and Misty**

"So…what's my next punishment Misty?" asked Ash nervous. "ooo how about the tunnel of love Ash?" asked Misty. "Sure, that looks safe, I mean fun," replied Ash. They both get on and go inside seeing a bunch of romantic things like Pikachu with Buneary, Elekid with Marill, and Psyduck with Mawile.

"Misty?" "Yes Ash?" asked Misty curious. "Even though you hurt me physically all the time and sometimes emotionally, I just wanna say that I…I…-" was all Ash could say until Misty interrupted him by kissing him on the lips.

"Were you going to say, I love you?" asked Misty happily. "Shut up and kiss me Misty," was all Ash said until their lips met again. "Mmm, cherry flavored, my favorite," said Ash. Misty giggled.

**Back to May and Drew**

"Ooo, how about we go on the ferris wheel Drew?" asked May. "Sure," said Drew while flipping his hair.

**While they're going up**

"May?" asked Drew. "Yes Drew," asked May. "I…I…I love you," said Drew before kissing May on the lips. May was shocked, but slowly melted into the kiss and brushed Drew's electric green hair. "Even though I make jokes on you, you know I don't mean them and that it's a way of me saying I love you and that I think you're beautiful," said Drew smiling with the wind blowing his hair gently into the rhythm of the breeze.

**Back with Dawn and Kenny**

"Hey Kenny, how about we go on the marry go round?" asked Dawn after Kenny finished puking out his lunch. "Sure, sounds less violent," said Kenny. Kenny and Dawn sit on a giant chair big enough for them, and slowly the merry go round moved gently around and around.

"Hey Dawn," said Kenny. "Yes Kenny?" asked Dawn. "I…I made this for you. Kenny gives Dawn a present wrapped up with pictures of Piplup, Prinplup, and Empoleon. Dawn opens it up to see a picture frame holding an old picture of Kenny kissing Dawn on the cheek when they were little kids.

"Oh Kenny, it's beautiful," said Dawn through tears of joy. "I also have another gift for you," added Kenny. "Really?" "What's that?" asked Dawn.

"This," said Kenny seductively while giving Dawn a gentle kiss that to Dawn, it was like kissing a handsome prince. Once they separated for a moment, Dawn frowned.

"Aaawww," said Dawn disappointed. "Jeje," snickered Kenny.

**About an hour later**

Everyone meets up for the fireworks, and soon it starts. "So how much trouble did your girl cause you?" asked Drew.

"Oh you know, I just took a smack to the face and a bulls eye on the weak point with a hard ball, but other than that, it was worth it," replied Ash holding Misty next to him.

"Me, I just lost like 350 dollars, and felt sick, but other than that, it was nice," said Drew holding May's hand. "How about you Kenny?" "Oh, I just lost my wallet on a rollercoaster ride and puked, but it was worth it," replied Kenny giving Dawn a kiss to the cheek.

Everyone just snuggled up next to each other and enjoyed the rest of the night under the stars watching the fireworks.

* * *

Me: There. Finished.

Misty: Took you long.

Me: you wanna get smacked away again and have this be a palletshipping story?

Misty: (gets scared) You are so great to us, I love you!!

Ash: WHAAT?!?!

Me: That came out wrong you know that? Ash calm down, I already have a girlfriend. She's so sweet and cuddly. (coughs to Misty to continue)

Misty: Come here baby. (gives Ash a kiss)

May: Ok, so if you liked it,

Everyone: Review!!

Dawn: I f you didn't,

Me: Then PokeshippersShadow1 will not screw you cause she can't. jaja. I'm joking, you know you're my bud poke shadow. Everyone review. For now, Pikachumaster out.


	7. G is for Girls are nothing but TROUBLE!

Me: (Beep, beep, beep) Come on, you can do it!

Misty: Uh…what are you doing? (Thinking bad thoughts)

Me: Well duh! Don't you know what day it is!?

Misty: Not a clue.

Me: Wow, you're so dumb, I'm playing Pokemon Heart Gold. Come on come on, someone do the disclaimer cause I'm too busy. Come on Chikorita, use magical leaf!

Kenny: Someone's obsessed with Pokemon games.

Me: (looks evilly at Kenny) Chikorita, use tackle on Kenny. (Chikorita comes out of my game and tackles Kenny into the air. THE DISCLAIMOR!!!

Ash: Pikachumaster doesn't own Pokemon, but is more than happy to battle with someone on platinum or Heart Gold.

Me: Dawn, get me some juice, NOW!!!

Everyone: (sighs)

* * *

G is for Girls are nothing but TROUBLE!!!

It was a nice peaceful day, until when nightime came, where three evil girls are ready to strike at their petrified dates. It all started on a fine lovely morning, where 3 trainers were peacefully sleeping, when a dark shadowy figure covered their faces.

"Ready girls?" asked the dark figure. "Oh yeah," answered the second dark figure. "Pouncing time!!" yelled the third dark figure as they each jumped and landed onto the body of their lover.

"AAAAAHHHH!!!" yelled the 3 boys suddenly awake in fear. "Huh, who what where?" "Misty!? Asked Ash still shocked from being used as a toy. "Misty, don't you know that your hideous face can really scare me?" said Ash innocently

"May, what's wrong with you?! "Don't you know since you eat so much that you can squish me? Said Drew annoyed

"Dawn, don't you know that you always smell horribly since you always each cheese that stink? said Kenny.

3...2...1...BOOOOOM!!!!!

Out come the three boys running for their lives from the three maniacs carrying a deadly weapon.

"Ash Ketchum, how dare you call me hideous!!!" yelled Misty swinging her new and improved mallet designed especially for Ash. "Drew, how dare you call me fat when I'm perfectly healthy!!" yelled May throwing sharp darts at Drew. "Kenny, how dare you call me smelly!!" yelled Dawn shooting really hot cheese sauce at Kenny. The boys run, and run, and run around obstacles like jumping over garbage cans, or running around trees or swimming through rivers, but for the girls, they kicked the garbage can out of the way, smashed through the tree, and ran on water with no trouble at all.

"Ash Ketchum you're mine!!" yelled Misty now using a "catch your annoying "crush" rope," and in no time, she catches Ash and starts smacking him with her mallet. Drew, you are so dead!!" yelled May using her get your lover boomerang. She tossed her boomerang and goes up high, and when Drew thought he was safe, the boomerang pulls him by the neck and drops him right in front of May, who starts beating him with a paper fan. Kenny, you're going to pay!!" yelled Dawn who shot sticky cheese onto the ground which Kenny unluckily stepped on. He couldn't move, so when Dawn caught up, she started scratching Kenny with her giant feminine claws.

"That's it!!" said Ash frustrated. I've had it. I'm leaving!!" He easily took Misty's mallet and pushed her out of the way and helped Drew and Kenny get up. "Whoa, since when did Ash get so strong?" Asked Misty. "What do you mean you're leaving?" asked May. Drew, Kenny, and I are sick and tired of you 3!" "Girls are nothing but trouble, so we're going on our own journey!" "Goodbye!" said Ash walking away.

"Wait you guys-" said May and Dawn, until Misty cut them off. "Oh let them leave, they need us more than we need them, trust me." "Girls are better off without guys."

**20 seconds later…**

"WAAAAA, I MISS MY DREW!!" cried May. "I MISS MY KENNY!" cried Dawn. "I WANT MY ASH BACK!!" cried Misty. "We should tell them how sorry we are and that we love them." suggested May. "Yeah, you're right," admitted Misty. After a few minutes, they find the boys having so much fun not getting beat up every 10 minutes.

"Oh my god, it's been over ten minutes and we haven't been hit by another mallet, or boomerang, or feminine nails, a new record," said Ash happily. SMACK!! Each girl hit their own crush. "I think you spoke too soon Ash," said Drew grabbing his head in pain.

"What do you three want?" asked Kenny annoyed. "Boys, we're really sorry for beating you up again, please let us travel with you again cause we can't be even a second without you," said Dawn. "I know we've been selfish and hurting you three physically and emotionally, but please, we promise we'll change," said May. "What we want to say to you guys, is that we're really sorry, and hope that you can find it in you to forgive us.

"What makes you think we're going to forgive you that easily?" asked Ash still not convinced. "Yeah what make you think we're going to forgive you this easily?" asked Drew unsure that the girls have changed. "Yeah, Yeah, what makes you-," "Kenny be quiet, you're annoying," said Ash.

"Maybe this will change your mind," said the girls in unison. They each gave their man a passionate kiss on the lips that a spark blew inside the boys head like something was missing and the girls filled in the hole. Once they separated, the boys wrapped their arm on the girls waist and pulled them close.

"Ready girls?" asked Misty. "Oh yeah," said May and Dawn. The girls once again start attacking their boy with their weapons running around like crazy. "AAAAHHHH, I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU CHANGED!!!!" yelled Ash scared. "Yes Ash we did, but this doesn't count, ASH KETCHUM, HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME AND THE OTHERS AND HAVE US SUFFER," yelled Misty swinging her mallet.

"Here we go again," said Drew. "Yeah, here we go again," said Ash. "Yeah, yeah, here we go-," said Kenny before he was punched into the air by Ash and Kenny. " I said be quiet!" yelled Ash. "You're annoying!" yelled Drew.

* * *

Me: Dawn where's my juice!?!? Come on pokeball, I want me a Ho-oh…alright!! I just caught a Ho-oh! Dawn where's my juice!!!???

Dawn: Here, jeez. (gives me juice.)

Me: (drinks a little until I spit it out on Dawn) BLEACH!! Dawn, you know I hate cranberry juice!! You girls are nothing but trouble!!

(Girls, don't worry, u all know I think you are just as tough as guys are. You girls rock. I'm just making a joke)

Dawn: (Smacks me up into the air) Screw you!!

Me: Oh well, at least I have you Pokemon Heart Gold. Anyways, to the people I promised that I would add you to my story, I promise I will, except it won't be valentines anymore, I'm going to change it, so I need some time, but I promise I'll post the first chapter during spring break. So far all I know is that it's going to be about where there's a contest and the girls get to torture the boys a little. So please review. For now, Pikachumaster out


	8. H is For hugs

Me: Hey everyone. Today is my birthday. May 15, now I'm officially 17 years old.

Misty: Happy Birthday! I'm happy for you. (gives me friendly hug)

May: Happy Birthday Jose! (gives me friendly hug)

Dawn: Have some cheese! (stuffs smelly cheese down my mouth)

Me: Ack, I'm choking…can't breathe…uh…(falls to the ground unconscious)

Ash: You guys…what did you do?

Kenny: Is he dead?

Misty: Well…in the meantime…while we fix all this, let's have the readers enjoy the next chapter.

Ash: Pikachumaster never owned pokemon. Hey guys, what will we tell his girlfriend?

Misty: Well, we can tell her that…um…let's think about that later, for now, let's continue the story.

Ash: On with the story

_**H is for Hugs **_

"Finally, a pokemon center," said Misty in exhaustion. "I could use a nice hot bubble bath." "I could have some food cause I'm starving," said Ash stubbornly. "I could just look at Nurse Joy all day," said Brock in his flirty way.

"Come on Romeo, let's go get a room," said Misty annoyed pulling Brock by the ear.

"(sighs) Brock never changes, does he Pikachu?" said Ash chuckling. "Pikapika, (Nope he doesn't)," said Pikachu smiling at Ash.

_**At the Pokemon Center**_

"_WHAAAAT?" yelled Ash. "What do you mean you only have two rooms left?" "I'm sorry, but we have a lot of people staying for the night in order to get to the pokemon tournament tomorrow," said Nurse Joy. _

"_Aw man, well what do we do Brock?" asked Ash, not realizing Brock is not next to him. "Brock?" "Don't worry about me Ash, I'll be just fine, here in the king sized room with a great bed!" said Brock poking his head out knowing what'll happen next._

"_BROCK YOU JERK!" yelled Misty smacking Brock with her mallet knocking Brock onto his bed knocked out. What a jerk," said Misty angrily slamming the door shut._

"_Uhh…we'll just have the other room Nurse Joy," said Ash chuckling nervously hoping that he won't end up like Brock. "Sure…thing, here…you go, have a good night…jeje," said Nurse Joy scared as well._

"_Uh…come on Misty, let's go," said Ash grabbing Misty by the hand. Misty suddenly forgets her anger and blushes while walking towards her room, until she realizes something terrifying . "Huh, what's wrong Misty," asked Ash. _

"_There's only…one bed Ash," said Misty in shock. "So," said Ash clueless. "So?" asked Misty agape. "It's not right for a guy like you to sleep in the same bed with a girl like me," said Misty blushing. "Plus, I have this…hugging problem." "When is hugging a problem?" asked Ash confused._

"_See…I tend to hug anything when I sleep," said Misty blushing. "Well…ok, I guess I'll have to pitch up my tent outside, but I heard it's going to be windy and cold tonight," said Ash frowning._

"_Gee, I can't let Ash sleep outside, he might get sick and will have to miss his tournament." "I can never do that to him, I would never forgive myself._

"Hey Ash, you don't have to sleep outside, we'll share the same bed," said Misty. "But Misty, I thought that you'd rather sleep by yourself," said Ash. "Yeah, but I can't let you sleep in the cold cause that wouldn't be fair." "You might catch a cold and you might have to miss your tournament," said Misty both blushing and worried.

"Well…ok then," said Ash confused, still not knowing what's wrong with him sleeping with her in the same bed. "Well, I'm gonna take a quick shower," said Ash. "Huh, oh yeah, go ahead Ash," said Misty. "I'll take a bath in the other bathroom," said Misty.

While Misty continued her bath, Ash was brushing his teeth while thinking. _"Hmm, maybe Misty will notice me if I wear this tonight," thought Ash._

"_Hmm, maybe Ash will notice me with my pj's," _thought Misty. "Man, that was what I needed, hey Misty, you by any chance…" was all Ash said until he saw Misty blushing furiously. "Hey Ash, do you have any…uh," was all Misty said until she saw Ash blushing scarlet.

Ash was not wearing anything except a pair of boxers. Misty saw how chiseled Ash's body is. Misty's hair was down to her shoulders, and she was wearing a light blue tank top that just reaches the top of her stomach and blue panties. Ash saw how it hugs her body and how beautiful she is.

It might be only a few seconds that they're staring at each other, but it feels like forever for them. "Um, maybe we should get some rest now Misty," said Ash finally breaking the staring contest. "Huh?" "Oh yeah," said Misty still blushing.

As uncomfortable it was for them to get in bed together, they still made it. "Well goodnight Misty," said Ash. "Yeah, sweet dreams Ash, see you in the morning," said Misty yawning. The night goes on peacefully for both Ash and Misty as they dream a nice dream.

Early in the morning, both Ash and Misty still sleep peacefully until Ash wakes up first and realizes what he's doing. Both he and Misty are hugging each other with their lips pressed against each other.

"_What am I doing?" "If Misty wakes up, she'll do more than kill me," _said Ash scared, till he realizes Misty's eyes open. Misty sees her arms around Ash and her lips on his. Her eyes are wide open, but then close and kisses Ash. Ash at first is confused, but then kisses back. After a while of making out, they finally decide to get up.

"Shall we get ready?" asked Ash smiling with a kiss mark on the lips. "Yes, lets," said Misty smiling.

Misty: There, looks like that will be the last story pikachumaster will right. (starts crying)

Drew: It's about time that jerk left.

Me: WHAT WAS THAT? (gets up all better outta no where and kicks Drew outta here)

Dawn: Jose, you're alive!

Me: Yeah, but because of you, on my birthday, you tried to kill me! What a way to celebrate my birthday! (starts crying)

Dawn: I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to choke you. Please I'm really sorry.

Me: Fine (still pouting)

Dawn: Aw, don't pout, (gives me hug)

Me: Lol, ok well, please review guys, oh and just a reminder, I will still make the pokemon high school story, I just had to wait for one more girl to be in my story, but now I have a volunteer. I'll post that chapter in time so be patient my readers. For now pikachumaster out. Oh and tell me if there's anyway I can improve my stories.


	9. I is for Iceskating

Me: *sings fruit salad from the wiggles*

Misty: Uhh…why are you singing a kids song?

Me: Oh I was taking care of my little cousin and he was watching the wiggles and I heard the fruit salad song and it's really catchy.

Misty: Right, hey guys, look at the little dork…uhh…

Ash: *Singing hot potato from the wiggles*

Dawn: *Singing Nihao Kai-lan*

Drew: *Singing Dora the Explorer*

Kenny: *Singing big red car from the Wiggles*

May: *Singing Hot Dog from Mickey Mouse Club House*

Misty: I'm not gonna get sucked onto this. *walks away humming I love you from Barney*

Me: Lol, ok someone do the disclaimer.

Drew: Pikachumaster rules doesn't own Pokemon or any of these kid songs, but they're very catchy.

May: On with the story!_

I is for Ice skating

"But Ash, I don't know how to ice skate," complained Misty. "Don't whine Misty, I'm going to teach you ok?" said Ash annoyed. "But what if I slip and seriously get hurt?" "Misty, you will not get hurt ok?" said Ash more calm.

"But how do you know Ash?" "What if I-," "Trust me Misty," said Ash warningly holding Misty's hand. "I would never let anything bad happen to you Misty," said Ash smiling giving her a hug. "Misty blushed scarlet, but enjoyed the moment.

"Mmm, strawberry perfume huh?" asked Ash chuckling. "Yeah, I know it's your favorite Ash," said Misty teasingly getting close to Ash without touching him. "Mmm, and I'm also wearing strawberry flavored lipstick Ash," said Misty seductively putting her lips close to Ash.

"The beautiful scent of strawberries made Ash's neck hair stand up and Ash could not stop blushing since Misty's beautiful lips are right next to his. "Umm…let's go to the ice ring Misty," said Ash covering his face with his hat from embarrassment while pulling Misty by the hand. "Heehee," giggled Misty blushing a little too. Once they reached the ice ring, Ash paid for the skates and laughed at how Misty tried to put them on, but failed miserably.

"Need some help miss strawberry?" asked Ash chuckling helping Misty put on the skates. Misty blushed at the thought of how her love is doing all of this without reason.

"_Sigh, Ash is so sweet to me, he really likes me and cares for me, how can I not love him?" _

"Hmm, is something wrong Misty?" asked Ash seeing Misty look at him with the lovey dreamy eyes. "Huh, oh nothing…nothings wrong," said Misty blushing a cute shade of pink.

"Well, ok, come on," said Ash pulling Misty by the hand. Ash easily started skating around, but when Misty took her first step, the only sound that came was…KERPLOP!

"Misty, you ok?" asked Ash skiing over to her seeing her lying on her back in embarrassment. "Yes Ash, after humiliating myself, I feel alright," said Misty irritated. "Here," said Ash offering a hand chuckling. "Misty at first got up irritated, but soon got scared since Ash started skating next to her holding her hand, and in front of all those people.

"Ash please, I just wanna go home, ice skating is more your thing, not for me," started Misty until Ash pulled her close into a hug and skated with her nice and slow.

"Trust me Misty, you'll be ok as long as you're with me," said Ash lovingly hugging Misty in a loving way that Misty didn't feel afraid anymore. Ash led Misty slowly and Misty followed. Misty was hugged, cared, and what she loves the most, is being loved by Ash.

"_That's it, I can't hold it in anymore." "Ash is expressing his kindness to me and I can't hide my love for him any longer." _

Without thinking, Misty turned around, tackled Ash to the ground, and kissed him on the lips for a long time. Misty enjoyed the moment to express her love to Ash who enjoyed it as well. After a while, Misty separates her lips from Ash's, leaving her red lipstick mark right on Ash's lips.

"Wow, maybe I should take you out more often Misty," said Ash dreamily. "Teehee," giggled Misty hugging Ash. "Now how about I teach you how to swim?" offered Misty knowing the answer. "What?" "But I can't swim!" replied Ash scared. "Which is why I will teach you Ash," said Misty pulling Ash by the hand who is now acting like a little baby.

Me: There. I really like this chapter.

Misty: Me too!

Me: Well guys, I updated faster for you guys. I hope you liked it. Please review guys. Your reviews inspire me to continue. I actually wonder which of the three stories I will continue. I'll let you guys decide. Would you guys like me to continue with I Am All of Me, Pokemon ABC'S, or Pokemon High School? Also why? I'll be waiting. For now, Pikachumaster out.


	10. J is for Jealousy

Me: (Slowly enters while using crutches)

Misty: Oh my god, Jose, what happened to your right ankle?

Me: (chuckles) Oh I was being dumb by climbing up a tree and jumping off, but I accidentally landed badly on my right ankle and it hurt quite a bit, but I'll be fine in a few days.

Dawn: Oh you poor thing, that really does sound painful. Here I'll help you. (sits me on a comfy chair.

May: Here let me assist you. (Puts my foot on a comfy stool)

Misty: Here, I hope this helps Jose. (Gives me an Advil pill with a glass of water)

Me: Aw, thanks a lot girls, I really appreciate it.

Ash: (The boys walk in seeing the girls pampering Jose) Hey whacha doin to Jose?

Misty, May, and Dawn: (smacks their man up into the air) Don't you dare bother him, he's injured.

Me: Um, a little unnecessary, but ok. This chapter will go to Ash and Misty, and Dawn and Kenny.

Misty: Yay! Me again! (hugs me jumping in joy but lands every time on my bad foot)

Me: OWOWOWWOWOWOW! Misty, my foot! (holds foot in pain, crying)

Misty: Oh I'm terribly sorry!

Me: (irritated but trying to hold back anger showing a vein on my forehead) Just do the disclaimer while I still keep it a pokeshipping and penguinshipping chapter.

Misty: Pikachumaster rules doesn't own Pokemon, but wishes he does.

Me: Doesn't everyone Misty?

Misty: Yeah, you have a point there. Anyways on with the story!

J is for Jealousy

"Alright guys, lets take a lunch break," suggested Ash with his stomach rumbling. "Yeah good idea Ash, I'm starving," agreed Kenny. How bout it girls?" asked Ash. "Yeah, sure," responded Misty and Dawn trying to catch up after a long walk. "Hey, Ash, can you and Dawn get some firewood, while Misty and I set up the table?" asked Kenny. "No problem Kenny," replied Ash and Dawn simultaneously. "We'll be right back," said Ash walking off. "Alright, let us set up the tables," said Kenny aloud to himself.

"Look Dawn, here's some wood we could use," said Ash picking up some twigs. "Alright, lets hurry up so we can eat sooner," said Dawn happily picking up twigs. Back at the campsite, "Oh man, Kenny, we forgot to go tell Ash and Dawn about the upcoming competition we can all join in a few days, come on, lets tell them," suggested Misty. "Ok, lets," agreed Kenny walking with Misty to find Ash and Dawn. Back in the woods, "Oh hey, Dawn, my shoes untied and I can't reach it with my hands full of wood, and I don't want to fall, can you tie it for me?" asked Ash miserably trying to reach his shoe until he falls on his back with the pieces of wood falling to the side.

"Haha, Ash you're a funny guy, I'm glad I met you, I just wish Kenny was this funny like you," said Dawn laughing, then blushing mentioning Kenny. "Really like Kenny don't you huh Dawn?" asked Ash sympathetically. "Yeah, I do, and same with you really liking Misty huh Ash?" asked Dawn kindly. "Yeah I really do, ever since she fished me out of the river," replied Ash remembering the beautiful aqua eyes he saw that were Misty's. A few moments of silence went by for the two lovebirds thinking of their crush until Ash broke the silence. "Uh, Dawn, can you help me up now?" asked Ash holding up his hand for help. "Hehe, sure," replied Dawn walking over to help Ash up, but not noticing, she happens to step on a piece of wood, ending up tripping and falling.

"Oh, hey Kenny, I think I heard…something," yelled out Misty to Kenny, until she saw the unexpected. She sees Dawn on top of Ash with her lips on his. This sent a lot of anger through Misty's mind, and sadness. "Hey Misty, you said you found…them?" called out Kenny until he saw what Misty sees. Kenny was speechless and sad to see this scene. As quickly as Ash could get off of Dawn, he tried to explain what happened, but Misty immediately got mad, and started chasing after him angry like a hairy gorilla, swinging her mallet around. "Ash, how dare you betray me, this is the worst you could've done to me," yelled Misty angrily chasing Ash.

"Kenny…I, this isn't what it looks like," tried Dawn to explain until Kenny yelled back at him with tears welling up in his eyes until they overflow flowing down his cheeks. "Dawn, how could you pick someone like Ash and not me huh?" yelled Kenny. "But Kenny, it's not what it looks-" "Don't you lie to me Dawn, I saw you kissing Ash, how do you explain that huh?" interrupted Kenny extremely hurt emotionally.

Not far from there spot, a couple walk by together overhearing an argument going on between four immature young teenagers. "Hmm, I guess we have to calm down another pair of kids huh baby?" asked the old teenager to his girlfriend. "Looks like it honey," replied the female teenager holding her poke ball ready to open it. "Come on out Jigglypuff!" called out the female trainer quietly trying not to alert the other four. "You up for your moment jiggs?" asked the female trainer petting the pink puffball. "Jiggly!" (You bet!) "Ok, you ready Pikachu?" asked the male trainer petting his head. "Pikapikachu!" (You bet partner.)

Back with the four trainers, they continue their immature fighting and bickering. "Ash, get back here and face your punishment!" yelled Misty whose completely lost it swinging her mallet even faster and stronger than what she would normally dropping tears while running.. "Dawn, how could you do this to me," said Kenny extremely upset that he couldn't hold back his anger and jealousy. "Kenny, please try to understand that it was an accident, I-," "No Dawn, I don't believe you, I saw you how you kissed Ash on the lips!" yelled Kenny dropping tears.

(please open an extra page and type you tube .com and just copy the letters and numbers for the music video that will fit this chapter. You will not understand the chapter without the music video. You tube .com/watch?v=I_D7LHz-g3o&feature=related.) (The lyrics that are regular is Jigglypuff singing, the lyrics that are underlined is the male trainer singing, the lyrics that are italicized is the female trainer singing, and the lyrics that are underlined and italicized are both the male and female trainer singing together.

As the fight continued, a soft melody started to play on a guitar which stopped all four trainers in their tracks wondering where that sound is coming from. "Whose playing the guitar?" asked Ash while Misty agreed. "Whose that guy with the Pikachu dancing?" asked Dawn. "Yeah, and that girl with her Jigglypuff?" asked Kenny.

**Jigglypuff, Jigglypuff**

**Jigglypuff, Jiggly**

**Anytime, anyplace, anywhere,**

**with trouble brewing or laughter in the air.**

**With a smile, with a sigh, with all the right stuff**

**There are so many times when the song is just enough,**

**Magical powers, in the lush grass, in the shade of Mt. Moon,**

**May the song…soothe you! ****(Jigglypuff)**

**The power of the melody moves you! ****(Jigglypuff)**

**Jigglypuff, Jiggly…Jiggly**

"Wow, this guy can really sing and play the guitar," commented Ash starting to get droopy eyes. "Yeah, you said it," agreed Misty yawning while covering her mouth with her hand.

_**When it all seems lost, out of control**_

_**The struggle breaks down and fear takes it toll**_

_**You can count on a friend whose just tough enough, **_

_**And the song that's alive in the heart of Jigglypuff. **_

_**Hours and hours…in the lush grass, at the base of Mt. Moon,**_

_**May the song…soothe you! **_**(Jigglypuff)**

_**The power of the melody moves you **_**(Jigglypuff)**

_**The sing attack grooves you,**_

_**The power of the melody moves you! **_**(Jigglypuff, Jiggly, Jiggly)**

**Jigglypuff, Jigglypuff**

**Jigglypuff, Jiggly**

"Wow, this girl really has talent," commented Kenny scratching his lower back. "That Jigglypuff sure loves to sing," commented Dawn stretching her arms out getting sleepy.

_**Defense curl! Think again!**_

_**Power punch! You'll never win!**_

_**Double slap! That's nothing' new!**_

_**Double-edge! You're bound to lose!**_

_**Body slam, disable, the real power's in the song!**_

_**Anytime, anyplace, anywhere,**_

_**With trouble brewing or laughter in the air!**_

_**You can count on a friend whose just tough enough,**_

_**And the song that's alive in the heart of Jigglypuff.**_

_**Magical powers, in the lush grass, in the shade of Mt. Moon**_

_**May the song move you!**_

_**The song…soothes you! The power of the melody moves you!**_

_**The sing attack grooves you!**_

_**The power of the melody moves you (lyJigglypuff)**_

**Jigglypuff, Jigglypuff **_**(The power of the melody moods you)**_

**Jigglypuff, Jigglypuff **_**(The sing attack moods you)**_

**Jigglypuff, Jigglypuff **_**(The power of the melody moods you)**_

**Jigglypuff, Jiggly **_**(The power of the melody moods you)**_

**Jigglypuff, Jigglypuff **_**(The power of the melody moods you)**_

**Jigglypuff, Jiggly**

**LyJigglypuff!**

As what the couple expected, the trainers fell asleep next to each other with Ash and Misty on their backs holding hands while Dawn and Kenny were resting by each others backs that when they wake up, they'll all think it was just a bad dream. "Ok Jigglypuff, you may go ahead and draw on their faces," chuckled the female trainer. "Jiggly," was all the puffball said before drawing stars, circles, and other funny drawings on their faces.

"Well, looks like our job is finished huh Grace?" asked the boyfriend smiling while holding out his hand. "Yup, it looks like it, let's go pair more couples Jose," replied Grace smiling holding out her hand till their hands make a pair, walking off into the sunset.

Me: There we go finished.

Misty: I think it was cute how you added yourself and your girlfriend together.

Me: Yup.

Ash: (Falls with Kenny and Drew onto my bad foot)

Me: OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW! (holds foot in pain dropping tears.)

The boys: Sorry! (Making smiles trying to convince me)

Me: (Gives deadly glare. Snaps fingers and deadly beating weapons appear before the girls.) Girls, you know the drill.

The girls: Yaaaaaaay! (Chases the guys)

Me: Well you guys you know the drill, review so I may continue with inspiration. For now, Pikachumaster out.


	11. K is for Kisses

Me: Hi everyone! (Hugs everyone happily)

Misty: Whoa your so happy today. What's the reason for being so jolly?

Me: Take a look at this! (Proudly shows off two different games which are Pokemon Black and Pokemon White)

Ash: Oh wow you finally got it?

Me: Oh definitely! I'll battle you Ash!

Ash: You're on!

Me: You're so gonna lose to my Snivy Ash! (Gives Ash pokemon white)

Ash: Oh no you're not! My Tepig will burn your Snivy to ashes!

Misty: Well since these two immature kids are busy playing games, I guess I have to fill in. Pikachumaster Rules doesn't own Pokemon.

Me: But I do own these two games of pokemon black and white!

Ash: On with the story!

K is for Kisses

"Hmm, I could definitely use something sweet for my sweet tooth," thought Ash wanting some sweets. "Now let's see here, mmm, mints, nah…strawberries with jelly, nah…oh there we go, Hershey kisses, now that's something my sweet tooth's been wanting," replied Ash happily to himself holding a bag full of little Hershey kisses sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Pika?" (Hey Ash, whats up?) asked the adorable mouse walking by to its trainer. "Oh hey Pikachu, you want a kiss?" asked Ash. At first Pikachu thought it was a real kiss and then got a little creeped out until Ash unwrapped a kiss and offered it to Pikachu who then gladly took it nibbling it happily.

"Mmm these kisses really hit the spot," said Ash to himself enjoying every single piece. "Hey Ash, which eating?" asked Misty walking by bored. "Oh just some nice Hershey kisses," replied Ash with chocolate melted onto his tongue savoring every taste. "Ooo, may I have one Ash?" asked Misty eagerly. "Hmm, let's see here…nope," replied Ash with a goofy smile, " unless…you manage to catch me Misty and I might even give you something more than just a Hershey kiss," replied Ash wanting to have a little fun with his big crush.

"Oh a little bit of tag huh Ash?" "Very well, I'll play along Ash, and I'll even give you a 10 second head start," responded Misty smiling. "Ok then," said Ash running out the door into the forest of Pallet Town all relaxed enjoying it at first until he heard the giggles of Misty throughout the forest. "Uhh…Misty?" asked Ash feeling as if this little kids game is a life and death situation. "Here I come Ash!" yelled Misty running fast right on Ash's tail. "Wah!" yelled Ash running as fast as he can until he stopped to catch his breath for a moment. Again Ash began hearing Misty's giggles around the forest, but to be safe this time, he decided to climb a tree and hangout for a while.

**5 Hours Later**

"Uh I'm really hungry now, I guess it's ok to come down now since the sun is beginning to set," thought Ash as he slowly climbed down the tree only to immediately get glomped by Misty. "What the?" asked Ash confused. "Hah, you thought I would go home, but I always knew you were hiding on that tree," gloated Misty. "Now may I have some Hershey kisses Ash?" "Uh, yeah, uh…funny thing about that Misty…I kinda finished them all for a snack while I was up on the tree," replied Ash getting a little nervous. Misty immediately put a scary face that Ash didn't know what to do and just expected for the worst of the worst Misty will give.

"I caught you, and I was gonna get a kiss, now I am going to GET a kiss," said Misty messing with Ash who closed his eyes scared. All Misty did next was get closer to Ash and plant a kiss on his lips. "Whaa?" asked Ash confused while blushing. "Well if I can't have a Hershey kiss, then I'll gladly have an Ash's kiss," said Misty slightly blushing. "Well I sorta do have some kisses left Misty, just wanted to use it for a special occasion and now fit's the moment," said Ash smiling a little. Ash pulls out the bag which contained 2 chocolate kisses and 2 strawberry kisses.

"You wanna taste chocolate Misty?" asked Ash seductively while melting the chocolate kisses with his tongue. "Hehe, sure Ash," replied Misty while chewing the strawberry kisses. The two close the space between them kissing each other while tasting both themselves and the opposite flavor the other person has.

"_Mmm, the sweet taste of strawberry from Misty is even more delicious when she has it on her tongue," _thought Ash while licking Misty's tongue with his savoring the taste of strawberry. "_Mmm, the taste of chocolate from Ash's tongue is much more sweet and delicious," _thought Misty savoring the taste of chocolate.

Me: Yes! My Snivy grew to level six from defeating your Tepig!

Ash: Aww, let's have a rematch now!

Misty: Aww, Ash, don't you want a second taste of me and some strawberry? I would love to taste you and some chocolate.

Ash: Quiet Misty! I'm busy trying to defeat that darn Snivy.

Misty: (Punches Ash into the air) Screw you Ash.

Me: Hey, he still has my ds and pokemon white copy, you're gonna have to pay for that!

Misty: (Punches me into the air) Screw you too!

Me: Oh well, please review guys. Sorry, I know this story is probably the shortest out of all my chapters, but I promise I'll right a longer chapter next time. I'm so busy now with school and entrance exams for college. I'll try to update faster. For now Pikachumaster out.


	12. L is for Lipstick

Me: Hi everyone! How is everyone!

Iris: Hiya I'm fine and you?

Me: Uhh…who are you?

Iris: You silly, I'm Iris, the new female traveler with Ash.

Me: Oh great not another shipping with him that takes away Misty even more.

Iris: Oh you silly, I like Ash but I truthfully like Cilan. (Blushes)

Me: Oh well ok, but where are the others?

Iris: (Snaps fingers and everyone appears)

Everyone: Wha?

Me: cool I'll let you be in charge with me today Iris. Everyone this is Iris, she's the new female traveler with Ash.

Misty: What? Not another one!

Ash: Misty you know that the only one I care about is you.

Misty: Aww, I love you too.

Me: Well lets get this chapter started everyone!

Iris: Who gets this chapter today?

Me: Hmm let me see…well since I haven't posted one of Dawn and Kenny yet, I guess they're up.

Kenny: YAAY! Thanks man!

Me: Don't annoy me Kenny or else it will be Ikarishipping.

Kenny: eek! Sorry!

Me: Ok disclaimer por favor!

Dawn: Pikachumaster doesn't own Pokemon!

Kenny: On with the story!

L Is For Lipstick

"Dawn, can we take a break please?" "I'm tired of carrying all your shopping bags while you're just carrying your purse," complained Kenny feeling exhausted after carrying twenty bags on each arm filled with the most girly things you can think of.

"Oh come on you big baby, man up, you know that May is twice as bad to Drew with her shopping, so count yourself lucky I'm not like her," spat Dawn right back at him. "Fine to show you I'm nice, lets take a break near that river for a few minutes," said Dawn not wanting to be too hard on Kenny. "Oh thank you so much," replied Kenny immediately collapsing to the ground with all the bags.

"Heehee, but first get all my bags over here you silly," giggled Dawn calling Kenny over with her bags. "Kerplop," was all Dawn heard till she saw Kenny collapse next to her with her shopping bags right beside her. "Haha, hey Kenny, do you wanna see me in some of my dresses that I bought?" asked Dawn while blushing a little.

Kenny was a little hesitant to respond at first feeling a little shy, blushing right back, but finally nodded his head a yes. "Ok, just turn around please while I change behind these trees and I'll be right out," replied Dawn smiling happily while still blushing. Kenny started hearing the sounds of her regular clothes slipping off, as well as the sound of the zipper of her dress being pulled up.

"_Wow, Dawn needs to do a lot to just put something on, whatever she must be trying to put on, must make her look beautiful," _thought Kenny blushing at the thought of Dawn in a wonderful dress.

"Ok Kenny, you can turn around now," called Dawn coming out from the trees. Kenny turns around only to see her princess in a beautiful light blue dress, with aqua slippers, her hair let down smoothly, and a bracelet with a picture of a Luvdisk to top it off.

"Excuse me beautiful young lady, but have you seen an amateur girl around here named Deedee?" asked Kenny chuckling. "Haha, very funny Kenny." replied Dawn sarcastically but still giggling a little. "You think I look beautiful in this Kenny?" asked the young lady while blushing a cute shade of pink. "Well, uh, uh-huh," replied Kenny nodding while trying to hide his blush.

"Heehee, thank you very much Kenny," replied Dawn elegantly bowing in a more upper class manner. "Hey I also bought something where the both of us can wear, come on, lets try it on!" chirped Dawn pushing Kenny to a bush and throwing him his outfit while she hid behind another bush to change. "Dawn, do I really have to put this on?" asked Kenny not liking what he has to put on at all. "Huh?" "Kenny you don't like what I got for you?" asked Dawn confused. A few minutes go by with nothing but zippers and dress sheets sounding until the two walk out confused on what they're wearing.

"Dawn/Kenny, what are you wearing?" asked the two friends confused. Kenny was wearing a rose red dress, red slippers, fake eyelashes, and a tiara to top it off. Dawn was wearing a suit with a cape and a fake sword to her side with a hat with a feather to the side for more spirit. The duo looked at each other until they both smiled sneaking out chuckles until they fell and laughed their butts off. Nice dress Kenny," commented Dawn with tears in her eyes from laughter. "Nice hat Dawn, looks good on you," chuckled Kenny.

"Well, since we now know what we would look like as opposites, let me show you one last thing Kenny," suggested Dawn a little shyly while blushing light pink. "Haha, ok Dawn," agreed Kenny, expecting it to be another funny outfit, not noticing the young lady acting timid. About two minutes later and Kenny emerges out in his regular clothes with the dress put back in the bag and decided to sit and wait. "Dawn, are you finished?" asked Kenny getting impatient.

"Huh?" "Oh yeah, coming," replied Dawn still blushing. _"I hope he likes this." _Dawn emerges out in her regular clothes, confusing the young brunette for how long she took just to change into her normal clothes, while missing the entire details she added to herself. "Uhh, you took forever to just change out of that suit?" asked Kenny disappointed. Dawn only face palmed her forehead for how dense her crush can be. "Kenny, you've just taken Ash's title away for being the most dense haha, take a closer look," giggled Dawn.

Ash: Hey! I'm not dense Dawn, why would you tell Kenny a lie?

Me: (whacks Ash with my elbow on his head knocking him out) You idiot! Don't interrupt their moment!

Dawn: Jeez Ash, I guess you won your title back of being the most dense.

Kenny: Yeah dude, but thanks for taking the title away from me, buts still re-POW!

Me: (punches Kenny out and away) Be quiet Kenny, you're annoying! Well lets continue, sorry readers haha!

Kenny leaned closer to notice his crush to put on some makeup. Dawn took her snow white hat off, revealing every beautiful strand of blue hair she has, waiting for Kenny to play with, fixed her eyelashes to look more cute, hoping for a more appeal to Kenny to just stand their mouth agape, applied a little color to her cheeks, showing more blush, hoping for a kiss on the cheek from the lips of the one she truly loves, and to top it off, added a little lipstick on her lips, making it a beautiful aqua blue with the smell and taste of sweet and sour berry, begging for the young man to walk up and plant his lips with hers to both share the wonderful taste. Kenny tried to fit every simple, yet beautiful detail into his thick skull to understand how beautiful Dawn can be.

"Wow, Dawn, you look beautiful, better yet, gorgeous," replied Kenny admiring her beauty. "Dawn just blushed and enjoyed the sound of those words that she just leaped and glomped Kenny to the ground and just couldn't hold in her excitement that a maelstrom of happiness started with the two kissing on the ground. Kenny felt sparks circuiting through his body, enjoying the taste of berry and the great sensation that hugged her by the waist. Dawn enjoyed every second, not wanting to part lips, playing with his hair, and holding him tight.

"After a while, they finished their making out and held hands happily. "Shall we?" asked Dawn happily holding Kenny's hand while looking at his goofy smile with a bit of lipstick on his lips. "For what?" asked Kenny too happy and not understanding what Dawn was referring to. "Kenny I'll see you at my house, but don't forget to take all my bags with you," yelled Dawn running super fast leaving Kenny in the dust. Kenny just sulked and prepared for the long road home.

Me: There we go, done with letter L.

Iris: I like this chapter, but, umm, do you think you can do one of me and Cilan? (blushes)

Me: I don't see why not?

Iris: (hugs me) yaay! Thank you!

Misty: Wait, you just met him, how can you love him already?

Iris: You just met Ash by fishing him out, and immediately started loving him since he caught Caterpie.

Misty: Ehh ok whatever. (runs to Ash and hugs him)

Me: Haha well said Iris. Love is strong. Well guys, It feels good to be back and updating again. I'll be updating a little faster now that summer break is almost here, but also slow at times since college is still being such a pain. I'll try to update every 2 to 3 weeks with one to two chapters from the ones I currently have. I've also come up with new ideas and I'm more than happy to allow you readers try to write one and I'll be sure to check it out, so if you have a passion for writing stories, pm and I can give you an idea you might like. I would like many reviews and I'll update faster. For now you gotta wait. Pikachumaster out.


	13. M is for Music

Me: Hey yall! (is dressed in a toga and cap and holding a diploma)

Misty: Oh My God! You finally graduated from high school? Congratulations! (gives me hug)

Me: Thanks a lot Misty.

May: Hey, who are you giving your three buttons to? (blushes asking shyly)

Dawn: Oooo may I have one of your buttons please?

Iris: Oh please let me have a button please? (make puppy dog face)

May: Hey I saw him first! Please let me have a button, or better yet all three!

Me: Uh oh, this isn't good…uh…hey look is that your boyfriend flirting with another girl? (runs off)

All Girls: WHAAAAAAT? (sees me running off)

Misty: Hey come back, I want one of your buttons!

May: Hey don't leave me in the dust!

Dawn: Awww meanie! (pouts)

Iris: You are not gonna run away from me!

Ash: (Appears outta no where) Hmm I wonder where everyone went? Oh well, Pikachumaster rules doesn't own pokemon but congratulations on graduating high school!

M is for Music

**6:00 a.m.**

"Ok bro, you ready to pull a nice tune to Misty to finally win her over?" asked the mysterious hired 18 year old to Ash, the lovesick boy hoping to finally win Misty over.

"Oh you bet dude, and thanks a lot for the help cause I know I wouldn't succeed without your help," thanked the trainer. "Hey no problem dude, you know that you're my good friend, and you know I would help you with something like this after your help with my journey to be top pokemon musician," replied the older young adult.

It is early in the cool Saturday morning, as the sun shines a soft and light orange, guiding the fluffy pink colored clouds in the sky with the eye candy aqua sky to give the morning a beautiful twinkle, with a few stars still shining brightly, twinkling their last bits of light, with the moon ready to go to sleep, as Ash has prepared his final move and decision towards his childhood friend, Misty Waterflower.

**Flashback**

**12:45 a.m.**

"Ash, what are you doing out early in the night?" asked a certain jewel of Ash's in her pj's, rubbing her aqua eyes to her friend who was nonchalantly and calmly sitting next to a tree outside of Misty's house, or gym, gazing up at the night sky, watching every twinkling star, and the moon, giving off its soft, gentle light to the world.

"Hmm?" "Oh hey Misty, sorry did I wake you up?" "I was having trouble sleeping so I came out to look at the beautiful stars," replied Ash giving a warm smile. "Oh, well I couldn't sleep either Ash, I was wondering if I may join you unless you want to be alone?" asked Misty shyly. "Of course Misty, watching the stars twinkle in a beautiful manner is nice and relaxing, but sharing it with the one I care about so much is more soothing and relaxing," responded Ash smiling warmly again, holding out his hand out for Misty to grab who blushed at the response, but happily accepted the hand.

Ash pulled Misty close to him, putting one arm out over her, causing her to blush, but enjoyed it. It was silent for a while, as the Sentret were sleeping together in a tree, the Pidgeys singing quietly, the soft gentle wind blowing the leaves of the trees, the grass, the hair of the two friends, and anything in its way, as it was a beautiful sight to see.

"Misty?" asked Ash quietly to his right. "Hmm?" responded Misty enjoying the cuddle. "I wanted to know, what music do you like to listen on beautiful nights like these?" asked Ash thinking of a plan. "Well, anything soothing, soft, and relaxing," responded Misty. "Why do you ask?" "Oh no reason, but what I like from this point is getting to be with you Misty, and you feel so nice and smooth, and soft," complimented Ash stroking Misty's orange bangs around, smelling her beautiful aroma.

"Mmm, is that strawberry perfume you have on you Misty?" asked Ash sniffing Misty's hair, and neck. "Mmhm, I know how much you love the smell of my perfume," responded Misty loving the ticklish feeling on her neck, giggling quietly. The two remain in the same position as the duo slowly fall asleep with Ash resting his head with Misty resting her head with his, while she holds Ash tightly in her arms, with a small delicate smile on her face, with Ash's hat on her head. Ash was simply drowning in her love, as a sparkly light pink kiss mark was shown on his cheek to prove it.

**3:00 a.m.**

As the night moves on, the duo remain asleep, until the man of the two, stirs and wakes up to realize it was time for action. Softly without disturbing the flower holding him, he slips out of her grasp and smiles at how beautiful she can look with his hat on her head, but suddenly without realizing, Misty starts stirring, moving her arms around searching for Ash in order to hug dearly again.

"Hehe, Misty you're so cute when you're helpless," whispered Ash to himself, having no choice but to return to his spot with Misty, as she finds Ash, slowly wrapping her arms around him like an Arbok wrapping around its prey. Ash just chuckled to the smooth feeling of Misty's arms wrapping around him. A few minutes pass by before Ash gets an idea for his move.

(Ash had an idea? Who knew?)

Carefully and without moving Misty, he pulls out his poke gear, and decides to give an old friend a call.

"RING RING RING! RING RING RING! PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL!" rang the poke gear of the unlucky trainer who was sleeping soundly, until hearing the worst sound in the middle of the night, causing him to fall out of his bed.

"Urgh, my head," moaned the trainer in pain holding his forehead, trying to ease the brutal force. "Hello?" yelled the young adult cranky from having to wake up from his slumber.

"SSSHHHH!" shushed Ash to his friend. "Sorry to wake you up bro, but I need to ask a favor of you," asked Mr. Wake Up Call whispering quietly trying not to disturb Misty. "Oh, hey Ash, sure I guess, but couldn't you picked a better time to call me?" "Alright, I'll use my Pokenav to find you," replied the friend. "Thanks, and by the way, can you bring an extra pillow with you?" asked Ash. "Umm, sure, I guess," replied the mysterious trainer confused.

**5:30 a.m.**

As two and a half hours go by, the mysterious trainer finally shows up with a big sac on his back, and a pillow to his side, tossing it over to Ash who only gets face pillowed while spitting out a few feathers from his mouth. "Nice catch dude," laughed the trainer. "Haha very funny man," laughed Ash sarcastically getting up and putting the pillow next to Misty to hug and keep her occupied. "Come on, lets set up quickly before it gets too late," recommended Ash. "Sure thing bro," agreed the older trainer who started setting up further ahead from Misty's house.

The last half hour goes by quickly as the two trainers set up their equipment in a certain somewhere that Ash loves to visit all the time.

**End Flashback**

As the beautiful sky started brighting up the morning, a certain someone woke up early thinking a certain pillow was a certain trainer in the arms of a certain someone. "Mmm, good morning Ash," spoke Misty still waking up while giving a stronger hug to the pillow thinking it's Ash, until, " Huh, where's Ash?" asked Misty a little confused. "Huh what's this?" asked the female companion to herself seeing a note next to her.

"Morning Misty, don't worry, I'm fine, this is a little scavenger hunt to find me, just follow the steps and you'll find a little something," read Misty on the note. "Hmm, it says, I have traveled with you for so long now but there's a little something I met the same day with you," read Misty. "Hmm, well Pikachu was the first pokemon Ash received, but what else did he get?" asked Misty until she saw a note carelessly float down to her hands which she took hold of, as she saw something in the sky, who was none other than the marvelous Butterfree.

"Oh hi Butterfree!" called Misty to the beautiful butterfly in the sky, happily singing hello to the future girlfriend of Ash, as he flies off back to his family. "Let's see…, "Well the first one was easily given, but try this next one, this certain pokemon, stubborn as she is, loves us both, but may get jealous of you at times. "Hmm, all of our pokemon care for us, but I know none of my pokemon would get jealous of me, so let's see," thought Misty.

Misty's POV

Well I sure know it's not Pikachu, cause he totally loves us both and doesn't get jealous…Squirtle? Nah…Totodile? Give him a tune and he'll ditch us hehe…Charizard? (imagines getting burned into a pile of ash) Moving on…I know!

As Misty now knows, running to her room, and sees Ash's pokeballs, decided to release a certain pokemon out. "Come on out!" called Misty to the grass type. "Baaaaaay!" responded the happy Bayleef, holding a note with her mouth, happily giving the note to Misty. "Thanks Bayleef!" thanked Misty to the pokemon lover, petting her head while opening the final note.

"Well nice job finding this note, now here's the last clue…I have traveled everywhere with you, but there's one spot where I love being at with you," read Misty, thinking, but easily found out where it was, as she recalled Bayleef into her poke ball, then dashing out her house to where Ash and the unknown trainer are.

After arriving, Misty was suddenly greeted by none other than the adorable mouse pokemon, Pikachu, who was wearing a mini pikashirt with a picture of both the lovers hugging from last night. "P-Pikachu?" "What…what are you wearing?" asked Misty blushing from embarrassment. All Pikachu did was nudge her to sit by and just look on ahead.

The view is beautiful, as the sky has regained its beautiful aqua blue color, with the sun shining proudly to increase the beauty of nature, as a small sound starting drumming in Misty's ears, as it was a small soft tune increasing in volume and vision, as the two friends walked closer, with Ash holding a microphone to his lips, and his friend, with 3 more clones of himself thanks to his Gardevoir's double team, each with either a guitar, a bass, or a drum set, to add more melodic sounds to the song as well as a microphone to add more vocal sound.

(copy this link to the url to hear the song. It will help put the setting.

/watch?v=fdrfVrSM864)

**As long as you love me**

**Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine**

**I'm leaving my life in your hands**

**People say I'm crazy and that I am blind**

**Risking it all in a glance**

**And how you got me blind is still a mystery**

**I can't get you out of my head**

**Don't care what is written in your history**

**As long as you're here with me**

**I don't care who you are,**

**Where you're from**

**What you did**

**As long as you love me**

**Who you are**

**Where you're from**

**Don't care what you did**

**As long as you love me**

**Every little thing that you have said and done**

**Feels like it's deep within me**

**Doesn't really matter if you're on the run**

**It seems like we're meant to be**

**I don't care who you are (who you are)**

**Where you're from (where you're from)**

**What you did**

**As long as you love me (I don't know)**

**Who you are (who you are)**

**Where you're from (where you're from)**

**Don't care what you did**

**As long as you love me (yeah)**

**As long as you love me**

**I've tried to hide it so that no one knows**

**But I guess it shows **

**When you look into my eyes**

**What you did and where you're comin from**

**I don't care, as long as you love me baby**

**I don't care who you are (who you are)**

**Where you're from (where you're from)**

**What you did **

**As long as you love me (as long as you love me)**

**Who you are (who you are)**

**Where you're from (where you're from)**

**Don't care what you did (yeah)**

**As long as you love me (as long as you love me)**

**Who you are (who you are)**

**Where you're from (where you're from)**

**As long as you love me**

**What you did (I don't care)**

**As long as you love me**

Everything in Misty's eyes just went out of existence, as only Ash and his friend are all that she saw, she listened at the meaning of music, at how strong those words meant, how every stroke of the guitar and bass, and the soft sound that the drums gave, how they all sing a harmonic melody. All Misty could do was run up to Ash, hug him dearly, and just plant her lips to his, which Ash gladly accepted, holding her tight, as only Misty was the only thing in his mind.

After parting the kiss, all Ash and Misty could say was, "I love you." "Hey, thanks for your help, Jose," called out Ash waving bye. Jose just turned and smiled giving him a thumbs up, while walking off.

"Thank you for the beautiful song Ash," thanked the girl of his dreams. "You want me to make you some breakfast Ash?" asked Misty kindly to him while pecking his cheek. "Thank you Misty, I would love something from you," replied Ash softly pecking her cheek as well. "Ok then come on by then," replied Misty walking off to prepare breakfast.

Ash just smiled while calling out his Pikachu, until a note flops onto his face, which he pulls to read, "Yo congrats Ash, but you owe me a favor and that will be, please pick up my music set, and take it back to my house within this morning cause I have to play for a concert tonight. All Ash could do was groan and sulk knowing he has to do this before breakfast, with his stomach growling at him begging for food. "Yeah, I know tummy, but it was worth it.

Me: I think I like this one the most. Ash was definitely being the romantic type in this chapter without any flaws

Ash: (comes by exhausted with my music set.)

Me: hehe sorry Ash

The girls: Give me a button! (chases after me)

Me: WAAAA! (Runs off while being chased) Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I apologize but I have a job and I really need the money for college now, so I'll try my best to update. Please review, the more, the better I write. For now, Pikachumaster out.


End file.
